A Mother's Instinct
by flower pot girl
Summary: A Dalton parent's observations of the Warblers. Planned to become Klaine and cover Kurt's time at Dalton.


A Mother's Insight

Dalton Academy was proud of its singers, the Warblers, and lost no opportunity to show them off to parents and supporters of the school. A successful Warblers concert not only reduced, if only for a time, the inevitable minor parental grumbling to the staff, but also increased donations to any ongoing projects, especially, but not exclusively, involving the arts. Teachers had also noticed that it had a knock-on effect on school morale and behaviour.

The latest event had been well attended and much praise had been heaped on the parents of participants. However, Kate Murray had noticed one performer who seemed to have no outside supporters present and she sighed anew at the lack of interest some of her fellow parents showed in their offspring. The lad had performed most of the solos and yet nobody had come to see him. She turned as her own son came back to join her with a coffee cup in his hand. She had learnt early on to avoid the watery punch they served at these occasions, but the coffee was pretty good.

"Thank you, I think I've earned that. Mr Pope tells me about his badge collection every time I come to one of these things. Who is your soloist? Is he new?"

"Blaine, yeah, he's just joined the Warblers, but he's an amazing singer."

"Yes and he has a certain charisma on stage," she watched the group around the boy with interest. "He certainly seems popular."

"He is, but not just because of the singing, he's a really nice person and friendly with everyone."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yes, although we don't share many classes."

While they were talking Blaine had been making his way to the door, but he stopped to speak to most of the other Warblers as he went and a few minutes later paused to ask David about an assignment, so Kate was able to observe him more closely before they were introduced. As he continued on his way Kate glanced keenly at her son.

"Is he gay?"

"Yes."

"In a relationship?"

"No."

Oh, how teenagers would clam up when you asked questions. Kate wondered whether this was just the usual reaction or something more. She debated ignoring it, but knew that however bad the timing she may get more information from David when he was still hyped after the concert rather than waiting until he was next home.

"Well, I imagine he isn't short of offers, from either sex."

David frowned at her and she tried not to laugh at how affronted he was at his mother mentioning anything to do with relationships. 'If only you knew, my boy, your mother had a life before you came along,' she mused.

"When we went to the old folks' home all the old ladies were patting him on the cheek, I'm surprised he put up with it."

"Oh, he's got lovely manners. Well trained." There was a slight bite to her voice as she imagined the type of parent who worried more about those kinds of things than supporting their child's interests.

David became more expansive as he was overtaken by enthusiasm.

"At the coffee shop last week he had two girls come up to him and one even tried to give him her phone number. We all cracked up when Wes told them Blaine was thinking of becoming a monk. Then, on the way back, he was nearly chatted up by a boy in a shop."

"Well, teenage girls are not the most observant and I think I only picked it up because he's so careful."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure I can explain it. It's as if he has a barrier between himself and the rest of you. Oh, he was laughing and joking, but it seemed as though he was wary of standing too close to anyone or of singling anyone out. I suppose that even here it must be difficult."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't like to think he was uncomfortable."

Kate turned to face her son, took a deep breath and said "Do you like him?"

"Mom, what do you... I'm not gay." David's shocked face was red but there was a decided certainty in the declaration that Kate thought might be worth exploring at a later date. As if he had evidence that he was straight.

"No, but it's not unusual to get a crush on someone your own sex at your age and, as I said, he has got charisma off-stage as well as on, so I just thought I'd check. These things can cause as much heartbreak as other relationships."

David grinned at her cheekily, "And what makes you think it would be me left heartbroken? My own mother disses me." He sighed theatrically and Kate had to laugh.

"I never said whose heart could be broken, maybe my concern wasn't for you. No, something tells me that one keeps his heart well hidden, but I think when he falls for someone he'll fall hard. Unlike your brother, who seems to have a new girl every week, he'll take it all very seriously. Now, enough about that, did I see John's parents over in the corner? I missed them last time."

The evening gradually wound down and the event became a dim memory until months later when something reminded David of his mother's words.


End file.
